


Gestalt

by psychemenace



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mikorei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychemenace/pseuds/psychemenace
Summary: The whole is the sum of its parts a.k.a just drabbles I wrote as practice.





	1. Couch

**Author's Note:**

> The practice thingy I wrote to get me back to writing. I have a deep attachment to this bunch.

“Munakata..” Mikoto sits down heavily, swings his arm and splays it on the top of the couch as if to enclose Reishi who was reading a book. 

Reishi doesn’t respond. He turns a page, blinks, and runs his eyes across the length of a sentence, then to another one, then another until he reaches the end. He turns to another page: gripping the middle of the paper in between his index finger and his thumb. In response, Mikoto furrows his brows, scoots close to his lover and grunts.

“Munakata…”

Reishi’s eyes sparkle; he smiles and then turns to another page. 

“Hey..”

Still, Reishi doesn’t respond. This time, he pauses, chuckles, and mumbles a line he found amusing.

Mikoto sighs. He scratches the back of his head, slumps on the couch, and thinks: he never did like Reishi ignoring him; he never did like Reishi choosing  a book over him. He clicks his tongue, sits down properly, and leans in to kiss Reishi on the cheek as a revenge. Reishi snaps his head to his direction, eyes wide. Mikoto just stares at him, and smirks. He always loved the thrill of taking Reishi by surprise. Knowing this, he leans in to kiss him on the mouth.


	2. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi watches the fireworks together with Mikoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's Enchanted. 
> 
> /Please don't be in love with someone else./

“Where are you going Captain?”

“I am going back to the headquarters. You enjoy yourselves.”

“But…”

“It is fine Awashima-kun. This is a rare occurrence  _no_? For you that is, to go out looking pretty in a Yukata.”

Seri blushes.  As always, she can’t help but get flustered whenever Reishi complements her. 

Reishi turns around, looks over his shoulder and waves goodbye at Seri and the others. His eyes linger on Izumo who was standing beside Seri, quite happy. They both look at each other. Izumo grins playfully at him, as if saying  _thank you, I’ll take good care of her._ Reishi smiles that smile of his that was knowing and generous. Then, he walks away from the frolicking lights and the sound of the crowd and to the dark imposing solitude of the lonely street latticed by the shadows of the leaves and superimposed by the silhouette of looming buildings. 

His footsteps were grave on the asphalt ground. It contrasts too much from the soft and gentle beating of his heart. Now, as the bushes cover him, as he is hidden by the bowers of the cherry blossom trees, he walks towards the nearest building. 

The fireworks display was about to start. And he didn’t want to miss it. 

He runs on the flight of steps like a child. Reishi, who was too controlled for his own good. Too level headed. Too serious, they said. The captain of Scepter Four, the Fourth and Blue King, is eager to watch the fireworks display. 

As he reaches the end of the stairs, he grabs the latch of the metal door and enters. He is welcomed by the sweeping cold night air and thousands of twinkling stars above his head. It makes him smile. He realises that he had missed that sight so terribly much.  

“Who’s there?”

Reishi did not realise there was someone there with him. He turns to where the drawling voice came from, and was not in the least bit surprised when he sees his companion: red hair flaring against the moonlight, like the flicker of a _koi’s_  tail: it was Suoh Mikoto the Red King. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Third and Red King, Suoh Mikoto.” Reishi scoffs as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

“Piss off Munakata.”

“Are you here to watch the fireworks display as well? Or were you left behind by your clansmen,  and got lost in that crowd? Funny the…”

“Tsk. Shut up.”

Reishi smiles at Mikoto’s admonishment and walks towards the railings. They were close, elbows brushing. Silent. The wind howls a melodious song and dances with red and dark wisps of hair. It runs its invisible hand through Reishi’s ebony locks and Mikoto’s gatsby-ied hair.

After awhile, Mikoto looks over his shoulder and stares at Reishi.

“Is there something on my face Suoh?” Reishi says without looking at his companion. He turns to him and smiles pleasantly. They gaze at each other for awhile.

Then.. a boom at the distance.

Mikoto’s transfixed eyes widen slightly at the sight of the bursting of red and yellow colours reflected on Reishi’s glasses. The pale orbs that dapple on the other’s skin was quite breathtaking so that he couldn’t take his eyes away from him. 

Reishi averts his eyes, cranes his neck and smiles widely at the splatter of tiny fluorescent bombs across the heavens. They were like gigantic blooming flowers. His eyes sparkle like stars at the beauty of the glittering flares that painted comets in the night sky.

“It is beautiful Suoh. Look at that! Didn’t that one look like a chrysanthemum?”

A howl. A burst in the distance.

“This feels so much like those things people often watch on television. I cannot believe I did not buy a night-sky puzzle, or a fireworks themed one.”

Mikoto didn’t see it. He wasn’t looking at the sky; rather he was looking at the enchanting sight of the playful colors of the fireworks roving like tiny pools of faded limelights across Reishi’s skin, holding himself back from kissing him just to shut him up. 


	3. LDR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto Arrives. Reishi waits. It's a cycle.

 

A clatter of discordant footsteps echoed in the enclosure of the desolate train station.

“Not gonna ask me something?” Mikoto drawls.

Reishi’s eyes widen then he smiles. 

“Ah..” Reishi adjusts his glasses on his high nose, then adds, “..what is there to ask? You just do whatever you want in the end. Never telling me when you’re coming to visit, you just appear right at my door with your bag full of three days worth of clothes. It is always just three days right? Three days a month. You surprise me like this then you just disappear and return the next month like a stray cat, waiting for me outside my apartment.”

They stop walking right in front of the train entrance. Mikoto’s ticket flutters in his hand as the cold, caressing wind blows gently against his skin, goading him  to turn to his side and look at Reishi, and maybe this time, think for real about the state of their relationship.

His shoulders creak as he turns; he steps to the side; footsteps clattering, shoes brushing against the smooth cemented ground; and he gazes at Reishi’s pale face.  Twenty-seven days of aching is too long a time for him not to go insane, but he doesn’t say anything. 

Instead, he averts his eyes, flitting it to the side, as if he was trying to find something that could distract himself from missing Reishi. 

“Guess this ’s goodbye.”

Reishi chuckles, lifting his shoulders up to his ears. The announcer speaks: reminds the passengers about the train doors. 

“Go.” Reishi says softly, but the way he rested his gaze upon him didn’t seem like he wants him to leave.

Mikoto obeys. He grins, turns his back, and steps inside. Somber, Reishi turns to go. But before he could leave, Mikoto turns back and scratches the scruff of his neck. There’s no time left,so he grabs Reishi by the arm, and yanks him. Surprised, Reishi wheels around involuntarily, and found himself falling softly on Mikoto’s mouth. Mikoto tightens his grip on his arm; lets him go hesitantly. He could just cling to Reishi’s mouth like that forever if he could. But time was beyond them, so he steps inside the train. Hiding him from his lover, the automatic door closes with a bitter hiss, leaving the solemn trundle of the vehicle and the ache of waiting for another 27 days hover heavily in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of my favorite out of the fics I wrote included in this compilation.


	4. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi-kun disapears so Suoh-kun tries to help sensei by trying to find Reishi.

“Ah, children settle down please! Munakata-kun is nowhere to be found again. Just continue coloring, Sensei will be back!”

The teacher was worried; Reishi always disappeared in the afternoons, but this time, she really couldn’t find him.

Mikoto was coloring his drawing book when he remembered something. He raised his head up then rushed outside.

“Where are you going Mikoto-kun?”

Mikoto looked back at his friend.

“Sensei told us to wait for her. She’ll get angry with you if you go out!”

Mikoto didn’t listen; he slapped his friend’s hand away and went out. Mikoto knew where Reshi was, because he saw him walk towards the library. The child always liked going there by himself.

Mikoto opened the sliding door and began his search. Musk of old books and magazine sheets prickled his nose. They were not friends, but he thought he should help sensei search for Reishi.  

He scanned the room. He walked the aisles of the towering shelves and then saw thin curtains fluttering, dancing to the rhythm of the playful wind. The warm afternoon sun dappled on the floor in oblique panels of light, like ethereal moonbeams. When he reached it, he saw Reishi pressed against the wall, short arms wrapped around folded knees, cozily asleep.

“Munakata..”

The wind was cold and a bit strong; it made Reishi’s hair and lashes flutter. The trees rattled and the birds twittered playfully in the background.

“Munakata!” Mikoto said louder.

Reishi’s eye twitched. he opened his eyes drowsily, rubbed them and raised his eyes to the other child.

“Suoh-kun?”

At the sight of that, Mikoto felt his heart throb and his cheeks burn.

“Sen..sensei is searching for you all over!”

He grabbed Reishi’s small hand in his and dragged him outside, hiding the blush that suffused his cheeks.


	5. I Dream You're Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi still dreams of Mikoto.

 Love meant the inability to forget. It also meant being constantly haunted by the beloved. It is like a persistent thought, a persistent ache, throbbing conspicuously like a quickening pulse when anxiety strikes. Since the Red King died, this was ever so true for the Blue King. For a separation brought upon by death has Grief as its consequence. Almost always, Grief meant remembering. 

And remembering is another way of dying. 

 The blue King wakes. He sits on the bed despondent, and is surprised when upon raising his eyes he finds himself staring into Mikoto’s fiery eyes that has always rivaled the sun. Staring into golden orbs, surprise softens into a subtle longing that swells, rises from deep within the Blue King. A burning sensation spreads from his stomach, trails (a ghost of a lover’s touch) up to his chest, his heart, and then settles finally in his throat. A knotting sensation creeps up to him like darkness settling upon a lonely street. But this sense of foreboding does not stop him from reaching out his trembling hands in order to touch him–his only chance of feeling him again. As he touches him, surprised that the other is tangible, real, the most real he can ever be, he decides to tell the phantom that drives him mad this, 

 "I dream you’re still here.“

 Mikoto’s ghost is surprised. He looks away, cups Reishi’s hand, and squeezes hard as though this was the last time he will visit him. He brings Reishi’s hand to his lips and plants a gentle, lingering kiss. Reishi thinks it is more of a goodbye kiss than anything else, and so he frowns.

 "I know,” Mikoto drawls, breath hot against Reishi’s palms.

 "I know,“ Mikoto repeats, this time, his voice is much sadder.

Mikoto flares his nose, and presses Reishi’s hand on his face as though trying to embed Reishi’s smell and the way he felt for the last time. With this thought in mind, Mikoto licks Reishi’s cold palm and rakes his teeth against its fleshy surface before sucking. He licks the spaces of Reishi’s hand. The Blue King only stares at him breathless, the fever of longing far from ebbing away. Mikoto licks Reishi’s palm again, follows Reishi’s life line that runs from the other’s wrist, and is embittered. He wonders why he can not live long enough to be with him, why his life line has been cut short, completely separating them from each other. He almost forgets that after all, his undoing is his own doing. Mikoto’s ghost sighs as guilt swells like a ballon. Apologetically, he clasps Reishi’s hand in his and curls both of their fingers and kisses them. He raises his eyes to Reishi and tries to find something there: a spark an old flame perhaps, or a waning light. But all he sees in the other’s violet eyes is a fading memory. This made Mikoto smile: lips curling in an amused grin, but his eyes were telling another story. He feels a knotting sensation in his throat. His hooded eyes blinks before he finally musters to say, 

"You’re forgetting me.”

 Forgetting is the bitterest goodbye. Forgetting is killing the dead a second time, and for Mikoto’s ghost, that had lingered for a time, it feels like a stab through the heart. As the realization strikes him, hard, a whisper, a gust of lonely wind, mournful but accepting escapes his ghostly lips. A cold breeze sweeps across Reishi skin at his words. He clasps his fingers on Mikoto’s hand as his mind screams, “No!” but he cant deny anything. Forgetting is coping, and he will be lying if he says he never thought of forgetting him, and everything they had. But while this maybe so, Mikoto does not know how the Blue King still grieves for him; how he is a constant ache, a gaping void inside of Reishi; a wound that will be forever be etched into his skin like a battle scar to remember. Reishi takes his hand away and smiles, a ghost of a sneer is all Mikoto can make out of it, but he knows, oh he knows the Reishi now was wearing a sad smile. He likes to pretend nothing changed between them, even after everything.

 Reishi raises his eyes to Mikoto’s. He stares into them. Then, he cups Mikoto’s face. He flutters his eyelids and breathes deeply. He thumbs Mikoto’s cheeks bones lovingly, and says to himself that Forgetting is impossible. Because every line, every contour and curve of Mikoto’s face, is etched into his mind. The feeling of Mikoto, the taste of his skin, the roughness of his eager body is wrought into the marrows of his bones. But Instead of saying he can never forget even if he wanted to, Reishi lovingly trails a finger on Mikoto’s nose: from the bridge down to the curve above the juncture before the lip, hopeful, as fascinated with the Red King as ever before. He skims through Mikoto’s lips. Oh how he wants to kiss him deeply! Oh how he wants to feel the other’s soft lips press against his, and taste his nicotine tongue, but he can’t, not if Mikoto vanishes when he wakes; not if he, one way or another will forget how he tasted or felt. By the time Mikoto disappears, he always takes everything away from Reishi. 

 And that’s what makes it even harder to forget.

 "Reishi?“ 

Reishi opens his eyes. Morning light filters through his room and it has engulfed everything he dreamt of, leaving him with only the sensation of a persistent ache, throbbing conspicuously like a quickening pulse when anxiety strikes, and Mikoto’s name on his lips.


	6. Where do “I” end, and “Us” begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto likes touching Reishi.

Mikoto runs both of his hands under Reishi’s arm. He starts from the other’s armpits and down to the other’s wrists. He repeats this gently, as though Reishi’s skin was something that he found more precious than gold; as though Reishi’s skin was something his angry hands cannot hold, but he tries to.

Reishi sits quietly in front of him, legs pressed together. He is sitting traditionally: his feet folded underneath him, and his back straight as a string. Mikoto’s legs are sprawled on the bed in a semi-circle, enclosing the other. His back curved; shoulders hunched lazily.

Mikoto yawns as he continues running his hands under Reishi’s arms. He massages him, presses on the other’s soft flesh. He feels the other’s bones; feels every contour and dent of his lover’s arm. These limbs are his too.  

Annoyed Reishi comments, “Are you done yet? This is ridiculous Suoh Mikoto. I have no time for this.”

Mikoto doesn’t respond. He leans in a little bit, lifts his hand, and grabs Reishi by the shoulders. Reishi has had enough of Mikoto’s strange habit of doing this, so he just stares at him gravely as if reprimanding the other.

Mikoto’s eyes widen for a second. He grins playfully at Reishi. Reishi always felt things whenever the Red King grins at him. The curl of Mikoto’s lip always seemed as though he was challenging Reishi into something they both know the latter will lose. At this, Reishi flusters a little bit. He closes his eyes to calm himself down, and he hopes that Mikoto will not notice the blush on his cheeks. Who knows what he’s going to do if he does?

Mikoto edges closer to him. He undulates against the sheets until Reishi’s knees were just centimeters away from his crotch. Mikoto leans and breathes out,

“Always so stiff.”

Reishi is about to retort something, but instead he shrieks because of a terrible pain in his shoulders. Mikoto has rolled his shoulders violently.

“Ouch!” His body has moved on its own, as a consequence he’s slapped Mikoto with both hands. Noticing what he’s done, Reishi leans in and squints his eyes. He adjusts his glasses and pokes Mikoto’s cheek.

“I apologize. You should not have surprised me like that.

“I don’t know my own strength.”

Mikoto drawls a lazy “Mmm,”. He takes Reishi hands in his and clasps them together. He burrows his face on Reishi’s palms and flares his nose to take in the scent of Reishi’s skin. He plants wet kisses and licks the hallows of Reishi’s hands. Reishi smells like chiffon cake, his hand tastes of rust, and Mikoto wonders where he ends and Reishi begins.  

“Just kiss the pain away, Capt’n.” Mikoto says in between kisses—in between pauses of the wet plops of mouth against flesh. To Reishi’s ears, it sounded like a challenge. Embarrassed, Reishi gapes at Mikoto, flustered up to his neck—a shade redder than his earlier blush. The lack of response and Reishi’s trembling hand makes Mikoto curious. He stops kissing Reishi. When he raises his lazy eyes, he sees the Blue King flustered up to his neck. In that moment, excitement rushes in Mikoto’s veins. He plants a hand on Reishi’s chest making the other’s eyes widen. This is his too, he thinks. Not giving the other any time to complain, Mikoto pushes him down on the bed. The sheets rustle as Reishi falls down with hair flowing from his scalp like dark riverbeds coursing through snow-white sheets; his glasses perched haphazardly on the bridge of his nose. Beads of sweat glisten like pearls on Reishi’s skin.

Reishi’s chest rises and falls. Mikoto could feel his pulse. The beat he holds in his hand is his too.

“You let your guard down Munakata. In love with me already?” Mikoto sneers.

Mikoto only meant to tease Reishi with a truth he wished to hide, but what he has said makes the other flush all the more. In response, Reishi pouts, lolls his head to the side, and then mutters, “It’s none of your business”.

Mikoto bats his eyes and grins playfully. He says as he cups Reishi’s face to make him look at him,

“Fourth and Blue King, Munakata Reishi,

“I love you.” Mikoto leans down and kisses Reishi on the mouth. Reishi thinks that maybe this is where “I” ends, and “Us” begins.


End file.
